VERTE REIR
by kirei-bell
Summary: Un songfic k/k.Lo que mas desea ver kaoru es a su kenshin reir . Lo que mas desea kenshin es proteger esa inocencia que hace reir a kaoru...Deseos de vivir el futuro,de acompañar,de ser uno,de amarse por siempre, todo esto...Por Verte reir.Reviews pliss.


Este songfic esta realizado únicamente por diversión , sin recibir ningún beneficio (bueno ..quizás algunos reviews ^_^) los personajes pertenecen a watsuki-sensei , que es tan amable de prestármelos..

"_Lo que mas desea Kaoru es ver reír a su kenshin . Lo que mas desea kenshin es proteger esa inocencia que hace a su Kaoru reír……Deseos de vivir el futuro , de acompañar , de ser uno , de amarse por siempre….todo esto por … VERTE REIR."_

"_los versos de la canción"_

_- _diálogos-

Verte Reír.

Kaoru estaba de pie, mirando el horizonte desde el portón semi-abierto de su dojo , el otoño arrastraba hojas secas por doquier y el viento soplaba frió y erizaba la piel , pero aun así , kaoru no quería perderse el atardecer , sus colores la atrapaban , no sabia porque , pero el color anaranjado rojizo ,la hacia sentirse calmada , sumisa y en paz…

-srta kaoru ¿no tiene miedo de resfriarse?-

Ella giro para verlo, y ahí estaba el, calmado, sumiso y en paz.

- es solo hasta que se oculte el sol kenshin, después entrare-

Kenshin parecía mas feliz , desde que la etapa mas dolorosa de su vida termino , cuando le dijo adiós a Tomoe en el cementerio , parecía feliz con la respuesta que había encontrado para redimirse y ser perdonado por tanta muerte...entonces ¿porque?....¿porque todavía tantas barreras a la felicidad verdadera? ¿Porque no la aceptaba?..

Quería estar a su lado, ya no quería perder mas el tiempo…

"_El tiempo es hoy, tenes que entender_

_Que ayer ya paso y el mañana no fue"_

Solo el mirarla ya no era suficiente para su enamorado corazón ,quería sentirla realmente , tocarla , y encerrarla en su brazos , Compartir lo que le gustaba a ella , cuidarla , protegerla de todo …porque en ese momento ya no tenia miedo , ya estaba decidido .Reconocía que vivió por ella , que volver a su lado había sido su máxima meta.

-entonces preparare te y sacare las frazadas de los armarios- kaoru asintió y siguió observando el atardecer, el a sus espaldas, siguió mirándola.

Su mañana no estaba escrito, el futuro de apoco llegaba y el quería que lo encontrara junto a kaoru , viviendo feliz , porque ahora su corazón estaba aliviado , su culpa desvaneciendo. Se sentía libre por primera vez después de mucho , ahora podía decir que la amaba , ahora por fin podía aceptarla…..

"_En mi corazón te espera un rincón,_

_En donde crecer en paz sin temor"_

La noche cayo rápidamente, el frió aumento, he hizo que kaoru amara un poquito mas a kenshin por ese te calientito que le había preparado y la frazada que el había colocado en sus hombros antes de irse a recoger la ropa, entonces lo miro ,estaba sereno , casi rozando la seriedad ….tenia que admitir que se veía muy atractivo así , sus ojos violetas se profundizaban y lo hacían ver misterioso , pero….ella prefería verlo reír.

-srta kaoru, mire el cielo-

-¡¡aaah!! ¡¡Como brilla!!...realmente esta hermoso...- Entonces sonrió, profundamente, verdaderamente, dulcemente .Kaoru sonrió para alegrar el corazón de kenshin , para enamorarlo mas. Y el solo podía pensar que solo la inocencia más pura, podía hacer que una persona sonriera así

-kenshin , deja eso y siéntate a verlas conmigo….a ti también te gustan las estrellas- No falto decir mas para que el pelirrojo se sentara a su lado.-

- ¿verdad que están bonitas?...-

Kenshin solo escuchaba lo que decía kaoru , escuchaba su vos , su respiración pausada, ….quería disfrutarla.

- desde que era chiquita siempre quise que una de ellas me perteneciera…, que tonta no?- lo miro apenada ,con sus eternos ojos azules , que ahora brillaban mas que las estrellas del oscuro cielo.

Kenshin negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza – si siempre quiso una estrella…- se acerco lentamente ,- yo le regalo una srta kaoru , escoja la que mas le guste…- la vos de kenshin sonó tan melodiosa , era un murmullo cargado de ternura , la misma ternura que sus ojos transmitían , esta vez sin esconderse.

Kaoru la miro sorprendida - kenshin,… ¿enserio? -ella también murmuro, atraída por la mirada de kenshin.

- yo le regalaría todas las estrellas que usted desee ,solo por verla reír…- kaoru sintió , que el corazón se le desbordaba , estaba emocionada , feliz..

-¡entonces, yo te regalo todo el firmamento, kenshin!, … para verte reír...- el tono de las palabras de kaoru , sonaban casi a suplica . Ahora el sorprendido era kenshin, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento.

" _y que cada día , mirando las estrellas_

_Hagamos la promesa de ser uno los dos"_

- quiero verte reír kenshin , quiero que seas feliz …- los ojos de kaoru , se agolparon de lagrimas ,- es lo que mas deseo …-conteniendo las lagrimas lo mas que pudo , apretó los puños en el regazo de sus piernas ,- yo quiero hacerte feliz , quiero que rías junto a mi…- la voz se le fue apagando , y una lagrima escapo rodando en su mejilla.

Kenshin suspiro y paso suavemente la mano en el rostro de kaoru – yo ya decidí ser feliz srta kaoru, pero tengo un pequeño problema…- aferro sus dos manos delicadamente en su pequeño rostro , donde los ojitos expectantes de kaoru lo miraban entre asombrada y curiosa – para ser feliz necesito amarla , debo amarla , quiero amarla ...pero yo no se si usted...-

-yo no tengo ningún problema con que lo hagas,- la voz le temblaba, los labios le temblaban, toda ella temblaba,¡¡ por dios!! , kenshin se le acaba de confesar.

-¿esta segura? , sabe lo peligro..-

-¡no lo digas! , ya no quiero escuchar esa excusa , todo este tiempo he estado contigo , ¿porque ahora debería preocuparme eso?..-agarro fuertemente las manos de kenshin , ella lo comprendía , pero ahora ella quería que el la comprendiera – este dojo es tu hogar , y el mió …, te lo repetiré una y mil veces si es necesario ,… quédate conmigo kenshin , seamos felices aquí .., lo demás no importa.-

"_Solo quiero verte reír_

_solo quiero hacerte feliz_

_solo quiero darte mi amor, todo mi amor,_

_quédate hoy, quédate aquí"._

-…lo se srta kaoru , no necesita decirme nada de eso , este es mi hogar , usted es mi hogar ..-kenshin soltó delicadamente a kaoru para acomodar la frazada que resbalaba de sus hombros

-entonces…¿prometes no irte?-kaoru dejaba que kenshin le acomodara la frazada , muy dócilmente , tenia un remolino de emociones dentro de ella , ni siquiera sentía el frió , solo podía sentir las manos de kenshin que acariciaron sus mejillas una vez mas.

-solo si usted promete casarse conmigo – instintivamente kaoru llevo las manos a su pecho , encima de su corazón, sus ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa miraban a los de kenshin que reflejaban un poco de diversión y muchísimo amor. El movimiento inesperado de kaoru , hizo que la frazada volviera a resbalar y kenshin sin decir nada volvió acomodarlo suavemente..-prométame también darme muchos niños, una mascota y que seremos los padrinos del primer hijo de sano ..

Kaoru no cabía de alegría , de emoción , por fin …... ¡por fin! su kenshin le demostraba que había dejado el pasado atrás y que se atrevía a vivir un futuro con ella … ella, la que lo amaba tanto. Aunque quería gritar , sentía la garganta muy seca , se conformo con ese jueguito de murmullos que habían comenzado con kenshin sin darse cuenta.

-son muchas cosas , kenshin ...- le dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¡oro!..- kenshin se esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa..

-jajaja..,te prometo lo que quieras kenshin , incluso, prometo amarte para siempre..- dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-con la ultima promesa va acerme el hombre mas feliz de la tierra srta kaoru..-..Kenshin sintió las manos muy frías de kaoru y se preocupo de que se resfriara , lentamente desenredo los brazos de su cuello y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-hace frió y se va a resfriar , no quiero que mi srta kaoru se enferme , me gusta tenerla todo el día al lado mió revoloteando por ahí ...- dijo mientras la atrapaba en sus brazos , ciñéndola por la cintura , respiraba pacíficamente su aroma , dejaba que se metiera en su piel , en su memoria - ... Te amo..- le susurro mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella, haciéndole cosquillitas con su rojo cabello.

"_El tiempo es hoy, empieza a sentir_

_el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti_

_olvida el dolor , mi mano esta aquí_

_respira en amor , comienza a vivir , a vivir."_

Kaoru poso sus brazos en el pecho de kenshin, y por primera vez sintió su corazón , estaba igual al de ella , parecía que se saldría en cualquier minuto .Alzo la mirada expectante , clavándola en los violetas de kenshin ,solo quería una cosa mas , sus labios exigían algo mas…

Kenshin se estaba derritiendo , la miraba tan cerca suyo , en sus brazos , con el ... , su vida estaba comenzando , y confesarle que la amaba era el primer paso , ahora se dedicaría a amarla para el resto de su vida , seguiría viviendo por ella , haría todo por ella , la protegería de todo , de todos…Empezó acercarse al rostro de kaoru ,muy despacio , ¿que mejor que terminar la noche probando los dulces labios de la muchachita que era dueña de su corazón? , solo faltaba escasos centímetros , milímetros , su respiración le acariciaba , podía sentir el calor de sus labios …y..

-¡kenshiiiiiin! , no quedaron bombones, ¿ con que están tomando el te?- el magico momento termino.

-no puede ser…- kenshin se aferro mas a kaoru y poso su frente en el hombro de la chica por la frustración, ya se las pagaría yahiko . Se separaron un poco, pero kenshin no la soltó , kaoru lo miraba avergonzada , se mordía el labio inferior , esperaba expectante al próximo movimiento de kenshin. Este se limito a sonreír, para tranquilizarla.

-creo que tenemos mucho tiempo, para volver a intentarlo, mi srta kaoru- acomodo los cabellos de su flequillo, y le deposito un tierno beso en la frente, que hizo adormecer todos los sentidos de kaoru, - por ahora debemos conformarnos con esto – dijo acariciando el lugar donde la había besado.

- me dijiste que me amabas, eso ya es suficiente para mi, …por ahora...- contesto feliz y soñadora.

Kenshin le sonrió , y esta vez , kaoru no tenia dudas , esa si era una sonrisa verdadera , no había dolor escondido , ni culpas escondidas …ese era realmente su kenshin, que reía.

-bueno, también podría llamarte por tu nombre, que te parece …¿kaoru?- las suaves risas de la chica, le enternecieron el alma , y el abrazo que le dio , le quito el aliento , ahora no tenia dudas , viviría por verla reír , viviría para proteger esa inocencia tan pura , que solo kaoru poseía.

"_El tiempo es hoy ,empieza a sentir_

_el rayo de sol que esta frente a ti_

_olvida el dolor , mi mano esta aquí_

_respira en amor , comienza a vivir , a vivir."_

Se separaron y caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia el interior del dojo, guardando en sus corazones, todo lo dicho esa noche, las promesas y las caricias recibidas, no sabían lo que les preparaba el futuro , pero estaban mas que seguros , que los recibirían juntos.

_FIN_

_Notas de la Autora:_

_¡¡¡Mi primer songfic!!!.....¡¡¡siii!!! , se que no actualice mi otra historia , pero es que esta canción me gusto mucho , es muy bonita …(lo escuche una sola vez..¬¬) pero aun así me atrapo…._

_La canción se llama , obviamente _**, "Verte Reír"**_ , y es del ultimo disco de _**Axel**_ que se llama _**"Universo".**

_La que tenga oportunidad , que la escuche ..y los demás temas también , pero de los anteriores discos , de seguro mas de alguna va a encontrar inspiración en sus letras._

_Bueno , lo ultimo que me queda es agradecer a los que lean este songfic (creo que parece mas un fic que un songfic..¬¬ no se, ¿que opinan ustedes? ) Pero a pesar de todo a mi me gusto como quedo, aunque no es la idea original, porque cuando la iba escribiendo , en mi cabeza empezaron a salir un montón de ideas mas y todo se entre mezclo .^_^._

_Espero recibir su apoyo y que me dejen muchos reviews. ^-^_

_Agradezco también a los que leen y no se animan a dejar reviews._

_OK…._

_¡¡¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!!!!_


End file.
